1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic photographing apparatus arranged to photograph a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an ophthalmic photographing apparatus arranged to obtain a tomographic image of an examinee's eye in a non-invasive method, there is known an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus using low coherent light. There is proposed an ophthalmic photographing apparatus arranged to obtain a tomographic image and a front image of a fundus that combines an optical system of the OCT apparatus described above with a scanning laser opthalmoscope (SLO) optical system or an observation optical system capable of obtaining the fundus front image such as a fundus camera optical system (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-29467).
It is considered that if an actual distance of an affected area or other areas of the fundus can be favorably measured by using the fundus front image and the fundus tomographic image that are obtained by the ophthalmic photographing apparatus described above, it becomes possible to perform quantitative evaluation or other operations of a fundus shape (e.g., a shape of a papillary portion), which is useful in diagnosis of the fundus.